Kindness
by Mildimagination
Summary: Megumi Peyell is one of the last dragon slayers that still roams Fiore. The story centers around Megumi as she tries desperately to fit into her new guild, but when she runs into members of the infamous Fairytail she's drawn to their friendlyness and family - like behaviour. -Set way after the original cast of fairy tail.-
1. Chapter I: Dust

_**Name: Kindness.**_

 _ **Fandom: Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **If I did,**_ _ **Juvia would get Gray and they'd be on their 34th child already.**_

* * *

How long had it been?

How long had it been since she last saw other people?

It must have been over two weeks now. No other person who had seen other people would feel this lonely. The crippling void in her heart, right in the middle of her chest.

She had been walking for days on end, looking to find a purpose; any purpose. She felt lost and alone, she didn't know what to do. The hot landscape around her had no sign of live, just the occasional tumbleweed travelling across her path. Even then, it made her happy that the tumbleweeds didn't leave her and she wasn't always alone. She tilted her head, looking up to the clear blue sky. The white fluffy clouds were nowhere to be seen, just the clear blue sky in front of her. The giant orb in the middle of the sky beamed brightly, almost scorching her corneas. She moved her hand over her face, covering the sun with her palm. She turned around and began walking up the dirt trail ahead of her. With every step she took, a small dirt cloud erupted from under her black sandal; bursting into the air and getting larger the more she walked. Her dull gray eyes looked at the cloud, her lips formed into a smile and she took a breath of the air. She timed the large breath wrongly as she took a massive inhale of the dust that surrounded her. She began hacking immediately, coughing very violently as she tried very hard to get all the dirt out of her lungs. Her smile never left her lips whilst she was coughing.

She began jumping up and down on the spot, trying desperately to gather fresh air. The more her black sandals collided with the dry ground, the more the dust clouds began to gather. She realized this and widened her eyes, quickly turning around and running off north. The more she ran, the more fresh air got into her lungs. She gasped for fresh air, the air travelling down to her lungs and expanding into every little corner of her lungs. She savored every little second of the fresh air in her lungs. She slouched down, placing her hands on to her knees and taking deep breaths. She eventually got herself back to normal, her heart rate slowed down to a suitable rate and her breathing returned properly.

Standing up back properly, she began to feel light headed as she looked ahead of her. Seeing the outlines of a city in front of her, with trees and a people right ahead in the distance. Her lower lip parted as she looked amazed. Her eyes widened whilst she brought her left hand to her face, the side of her hand resting on her eyebrow. She blinked once. Still seeing it was there, she blinked again. The city was still there. She blinked again and seen the same results. Her face lit up with joy as she continued to stare at the city. It was a real city, it wasn't a hallucination! It had buildings and water and vegetation and people and water! She took no time in breaking into a sprint, no matter how tired she was she was going into this city and she was going to make friends and she was going to become popular! but mainly friends.

The feeling of the fresh air running through her hair made her close her eyes as she kept up the fast pace that was in. The dust clouds behind her gathered quickly before vanishing into nothing. The dead ground that was nothing just dried mud that had no life to it soon turned into lush greenery with gorgeous flowers popping out of the green ground. Gorgeous flowers with purple petals, some with beautiful pink and even some with white petals! The flat ground soon turned into a slope, making her feel very tired as she continued her fast sprint up the green scenery. At the corner of her eye, she could see a building in the middle of the hills; just sitting there with chickens running across the front porch of the building. The girl winced as she looked at the horrible exterior and quickly narrowed it down that no one would want to be there but still, her interest was peaked. She slowed down her run and began walking over to the building slowly. She raised her head, looking at the great wooden sign above the door that looked hand made.

"Lairy Tall?"The girl spoke to herself, looking at the very odd board. She thought nothing of it and placed her hand on top of the door, slowly pushing it open. As she pushed it open, she was greeted with the sight of an old-aged pub. She winced once again, seeing only a handful of people in there. One of the folk was a small kid with a weird scarf wrapped around his waist, his barely even toned stomach on show and a weird ass attitude that resembled one with a fire launched up his behind.

She kept quiet, waiting for someone to at least say something on her arrival. Nothing. She couldn't pluck up the courage to say something, if they noticed her that that means that they want to be friends! She clenched her fists as she thought this, her lips curved into a smile and her cheeks flushed red. No one said anything, they were all too busy socialising. She sighed quietly, turning around and leaving the pub a little disappointed in herself for not being able to make friends.

She walked across the cobblestones, her head hung in defeat. She walked continuously down hills, up hills until her black sandal clicked as it reached a new terrain that wasn't grass. She tilted her head and looked up at the grand building. The beautiful architecture, along with a giant horse head standing right in the middle of the building; almost like a gargoyle. The beauty of the building took her breath away and she slowly walked into the building, being greeted with all eyes on her. The twinkling of everyone's eyes made her cheeks tinge pink, whilst her own sparkled whilst she looked around. She took a step forward into the building, her lips curved into an innocent smile. As she took a step forward into the guild hall, a man came out of the bar area; flinging his hands in the air. His long white dress came past his ankles, leaving a small trail of the white fabric behind him as he walked. His bright purple lipstick would make anyone wince, but she didn't. She found comfort in his appearance, he didn't seem dangerous at all. He seemed like someone she could go to when she was lonely, or when she was in dire need of assistance.

"And who is this lovely girl who just walked into my guild hall?!" He spoke loudly, a smile growing on his face whilst he spoke to her.

Her eyes widened as she heard this, slowly beginning to panic. "I'm sorry, I'll leave!" She quickly turned on her heel, only to be grabbed by her forearm and twisted back into an embrace.

"You don't have to leave!" He spoke with his loud voice whilst snuggled his head beside hers. His large monk like bald spot on the top of his head reflected the light as though it was a freshly waxed turtle shell. Her flowing blue hair began to get tangled as he continued to snuggle his head left and right. "Are you looking to join?"

"Join?" She questioned him whilst pulling away from him so she could see him properly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know?~" He smiled at her kindly,"We're blue pegasus, a guild for mages."

"Mages.. That must mean people are here too?!" She quickly spoke with a loud voice, making heads turn around the guild hall.

The man laughed and nodded, "Yes, would you like to join blue pegasus?"

She moved clenched her fists and brought her hands just in front of her chest, "Can I please?!" Her voice full of enthusiasm.

"First- What's your name?" He asked with a calm voice, almost lovingly towards her.

"It's Peyel, Megumi Peyel." She answered sheepishly, her eyes almost on the brink of tears.

"Welcome home, Megumi."

"I'm home.."She spoke with a cracked voice, her tears breaking past her eyelids and flooding on to her cheeks. "I'm home….." No matter how many times she said that she was home, she didn't feel at home.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I thank you for reading Kindness. I had always imagined Megumi in my head, but after a sleepless night I came up with a story

that I would actually enjoy writing.

I'd love to hear all of your opinions on Kindness.

Reviews are what strives me to continue writing and I'll take any sort of review into consideration.

Chapter 2 is in the process of being written.

- **M.I**


	2. Chapter II: Cheshire Cat

Megumi flicked her eyes open, the bright light that creeped into her room had disturbed her slumber. Megumi sat up on her bed, flinging her feet down on to the cold, hard flooring. Her eyes were full of joy as she continued to think about the guild she had just joined. "Within the next two days, I'm going to be friends with thousands of people!" Megumi walked over to her closet in her bare foot. The freezing flooring would make anyone want to hop across the floor, but she was so excited for the day she completely forgot about how her feet where in agony.

"I've got this" She smiled, placing her hand in to the brown wardrobe and flinging the door open with immense strength. The door opened, revealing her limited supply of very unfashionable clothing. "Hmm, what should I wear today?"

Megumi extended her hand and placed her fingertips on top of her favorite purple top and favorite trousers. It didn't take her long to dress in to them swift-fully, slide on her black sandals and run out of the apartment she was in. As she exited the apartment complex, Megumi's eyes looked at a small dog at the very corner of her eye. "Sorry, doggie, I've got an important quest today. No time for petting today!" Megumi ran past the dog and started sprinting up the stall market, bumping into the occasional passer-by. The wind passed through her hair, swinging about behind her as her feet clattered with the rocks underneath her.

Megumi burst through the doors of her guild, her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. "Welcome." Megumi's ears picked up a miserable sounding voice coming from near-by in the guild hall. Why did only one of them welcome her, why didn't all of them? This is meant to be her home, why are they sounding so miserable? Megumi brushed off the uneasy feeling and began walking into the guild hall, her head hung a little. Her eyes looked around to find someone to befriend but alas, there was no one. Megumi looked around the purple schemed guild and seen a large wooden bar, with the guild master happily standing behind. Her eyes lit up again and she rushed over hurriedly to one of the bar stools, jumping on top of one.

"Hi sir!" Megumi beamed as she shouted at the guild master, turning a few heads in the process.

"Oh, Hi Megumi~" The master replied, turning around with a large glass in his hands; a white rag in the inside of the glass.

"How are you today, master?!" Megumi began to jump up and down on the seat a little as she continued speaking, "What are you doing master, is it fun? Can I do it too?"

"Calm down, Megumi~"Master cooed, sliding away the glass underneath the bar. "I was just cleaning, there's no need for you to clean; seeing as it's your first day."

"Oh.." Megumi averted her eyes to the floor, pouting a little at the disappointment of not being able to clean with her brand new master. She hadn't had a master before, so she wanted to please him and if she couldn't help him she didn't know what to do.

"How about I fetch you a drink?" The master noticed her disappointment fairly quickly and began speaking with a softer tone of voice than normal.

"But sir, I don't have any money.." Megumi looked up to the master with large puppy dog eyes, her lower lip parted from her top.

"Don't worry about that, Megumi"

Megumi moved her hand to her head, scratching at her ear lightly. "Wh-what do you have then?"

"How about a simple and easy milkshake, huh?"

Megumi nodded her head lightly, a little intrigued as to what a milkshake was. Megumi was a sure that if you shoke milk it would turn into butter or was that if you shook it? Megumi shrugged, and turned around to look at the guild members. Her eyes widened as she looked at the whole lot of men, attractive men. Megumi hadn't been around men a lot as a kid, but not even attractive ones! A chill went through her spine and she shivered lightly before swinging her legs around and looking at master Frank.

"M-Master Frank, why is there so many attractive people here? I feel a little out of place, really." Megumi laughed awkwardly, averting her eyes to the floor before looking back up at master Frank.

"Us at blue pegasus are all attractive in one way," He continued making Megumi's milkshake, "You may not think you're attractive but someone will."

Megumi's eyes sparkled as she heard this wisdom from the elderly bald man, her cheeks turning pink with a blush. "Master- you should write that down, it was really beautiful."

"Everything I say is beautiful, my dear!" Frank shouted, sliding a tall wavy glass over to Megumi full with what he called a milk shake. A large red straw was poking out of the frothy cream, looking rather strange.

Megumi placed her lips around the straw and sucked, the chocolate milk sliding on to her tongue and mixing with the saliva. The sweetness of the chocolate was good enough for Megumi to die.

She began to suck more violently, swallowing each gulp faster by the minute. Within a split second, the entire glass was empty with nothing; not even a little froth of the top.

"SIR!SIR!" Megumi removed herself from the chair and began jumping up and down all over the place, making guild master Frank giggle at her childishness, "That was the best thing i've ever tasted!"

Megumi turned around, seeing the amount of people and began to walk over to them. She barged past the large crowd of men and reached the center of the circle; where a young, big breasted female was. Megumi tilted her head as she looked at the girl posing in very lewd poses. "Are you mean to be doing that?"

The girl jumped up, her face bright red with embarrassment. "Who are you?!"

Megumi raised her hand a little, her eyes almost closed shut as she witnessed the horrible scene in front of her. Her thumb was resting against her middle finger whilst her index finger was pointing upwards. "I'm Peyel, Megumi Peyel."

"A newbie, how dare a newbie speak to me?" Megumi arched her eyebrow as she heard this, placing both of her hands on top of her hips.

"How dare you speak to me, a level 9 warlock in the legendary game of Kitaru junie?"

The girl narrowed her eyes a little, not knowing if Megumi was joking around or not. She raised her hand to her hair, gently ruffling her fringe strands. "Whatever, leave me alone."

Megumi granted the girls wishes, slowly pushing past the crowds of men. "That was a little rude.." Megumi walked straight into a large wooden board, knocking herself to the floor with a large bang.

The entire crowd burst out laughing and pointing at Megumi on the floor. Megumi turned her head and looked towards the group laughing, her face bright red. "I-I meant fo-for that to happen.." She lied, slowly getting up from the diamond flooring.h seeing many amounts of paper hanging on this wooden board; hung with little pins. The amount of jewel signs on these pieces of paper could've made a peasant have a heart attack. Megumi turned her head, looking over to guild master Frank. "Hey- Sir, are these jobs?"

Guild master Frank nodded from across the bar, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Ca-can I go on one?"

Frank nodded once again and Megumi turned her head back to the board, her eyes scanned the amounts of titles.

"Save my kitty.. Escort me to the mountains?" Megumi swiped her hand on top of the Escort mission, taking it and running off to the bar. She placed the page onto the bar, her hands on either side of the page. "Guild master Frank! Can I go on this?"

Frank looked down to the page and nodded, "Yes, bu-" Megumi took the page and quickly ran out of the guild hall, bursting through the doors with a massive jump.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey there, I hope you've liked this chapter.

I know that there isn't much going on, but I assure you there's more stuff due that'll be better!

Reviews mean a great lot to me, they help get my creative juices flowing, y'know?

Updates will probably continue, so hang on!

- **M.I**


	3. Chapter III: Escort

Megumi looked down at the page as she arrived at the meet-up destination. The meet up destination was suppose to be outside the forest just near the entrance of the city. Megumi stood in the green scenery, her hand clasping on to the page. She looked down to the page once again, raising her head and looking around quickly before looking back down to the page. She stood awkwardly, pretending to read the mission page over and over again.

"This is so stupid, have I been stood up? When I meet them I'm going to snap it's nec-"

"Hey! Over here!" A young male with light brown hair came running up to Megumi, his purple eyes made Megumi want to fall to her knees. His face was a little red due to his running, but it added to his cuteness. His brown bowl cut was an unusual sight, but it did make you more noticeable about his chubby cheeks. "Are you here for the mission?" He asked calmly, his voice sounding like music to her ears.

"U-uh-uh, ye-eah. I'-Im the mission." Megumi widened her eyes as she messed up her speech. Of course she wasn't the mission, she's on the mission! Why did she say that?!

He laughed at her, his cheeks still remaining red. Megumi's face went bright red, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Ar-are we okay to go now?" Megumi asked nicely, her face still bright red from her embarrassment. The boy nodded, taking a trail in to the forest. Megumi followed behind him, both of her hands clasping on to the page in front of her.

"What's your name?" The boy turned around to face her, his back against the trail; still walking.

"P-Peyel, Megumi Peyel. What about you?"

"I'm Tomoki Tachibana." Megumi nodded as he said this, her eyes never blinking and just staring at him. "What guild are you from, Peyel-chan?"

"I'm from Blue pegasus, are you from a guild?" She smiled and continued walking. The muddy flooring was level but was now beginning to get rocky and slowly moving on to a slope. Megumi hoped that there would be no rocks, as she wasn't a big fan of climbing. Nor was she a big fan of heights but all she had to do was walk him to the end of the mountain not all the way up it.

"Nope. I'm thinking about joining a guild. Might do it in the future." Megumi listened intently as Tomoki spoke.

"Guilds are fun, they feel like a family.. if you get into the right one.."Megumi's tone of voice began to get quieter as she spoke, resulting in Tomoki changing the subject rather quickly.

"Thank you for walking me to the mountains, I had heard that a lot of bandits travel these paths and so I was a little scared for my safety."

Megumi smiled, her cheeks tinging pink as she was thanked. "Oh, bandit's aren't scary really."

"Bandits aren't scary, are you on something?" He widened his eyes, speaking with a more serious tone. He couldn't believe that this girl said bandits, especially the ones who are big boulders said that they weren't scary.

"What are you on about, I mean I had something earlier.." Megumi moved her index finger to her lower lip, her index finger gently resting there. "I had.. a milk snake?"

His eyes widened up, this girl was hardcore. She had a milk snakes? As in an actual snake? She's so cool!

Megumi wondered if she messed up because Tomoki hadn't replied for a while, they'd literally just been walking into the woods in silence. "I-I like… shiny things.."

"Shiny things? Like, diamonds or watches?"

Megumi nodded, biting down on her lower lip aggressively. She didn't mean to say she liked shiny things, it just sorta fell out. She really didn't like shiny things! She hated them, always showing her reflection to herself like she didn't know what she looked like!

The two of them jumped out of their skins as they heard a rustling in a nearby tree. Tomoki turned around, waving his left hand in to the air. "Net!" With his shouts, a large green circle appeared in the air; The circle would quickly change into the letters, Net. All of a sudden, the letters propelled a large net towards the tree, covering the branch where he had aimed his hands. Megumi tilted her head as she seen this, a massive sweat drop sliding down her forehead.

"My hero.. saving me from a bird's nest." Megumi turned around quickly saying this, only to be met with a large forest vulcan. The ape like creature with grey markings up its white fur towered over both Tomoki and Megumi. The vulcan lifted both of his hands into the air, clenched tightly into fists. Megumi took a step back, her right hand grabbing on to Tomoki and pulling him back five paces. The Vulcan rammed his fists into the ground quickly before raising his hands in to the air once again. Megumi managed to sneak a glimpse of the ground he had just hit, seeing a large indent on the muddy surface as though someone had dropped a building on top of it. "This things dangerous!" Megumi screamed, throwing her hand in to the air, her palm straight and her fingers spaced out evenly. Before she had time to react, Tomoki had already beaten her; his hand extended right in front of her; his palm straight and all his fingers perfectly aligned. "Wall of fire!" The green circle appeared once again, this time a full sentence being translated into the middle of the air. The words were as though they were on fire before vanishing, creating a large wall of fire in front of the vulcan. The vulcan roared as the fire erupted in front of it, the roar almost shaking the ground from underneath Megumi's feet. Tomoki brought his left hand past his right shoulder and removing it quickly. He swiped his hand through the air diagonally. "Dome!"

The words came up once again, in a clear see through material. The words propelled a giant dome towards the vulcan, capturing it and securing it. Megumi began to sweat more and more as she looked at the angered vulcan inside the dome.

"Isn't it gonna.. break?" Megumi asked, slowly taking steps along the mudded path until she reached up to the clear dome; gently tapping at it with her index finger.

"It will, but hopefully it'll hold until the missions complete." Tomoki replied so cooly, his left hand placed at the back of his head; rubbing at his hairline.

Megumi walked around the dome, slowly stepping on top of rocks and beginning to balance herself on top of them. She extended her leg, placing her foot gracefully on top of the rock in front of her. The more they climbed up the hill, the more she struggled to balance herself on top of the rocks.

They soon reached the very top of the hill, where the hill would soon dissolve into a mountain. Megumi smiled, looking over to Tomoki who seemed very thankful of her.

"Oh, right." Tomoki placed his hands in to his pockets, raiding out 500 jewels. "I know it isn't much, but thank you."

Megumi took the jewels happily and threw her hands around his shoulders. She embraced him with a large smile, digging her cheek against his. "Thank you, Tomoki!"

His face turned bright red as she pulled away and he awkwardly pushed his hands in to his trouser pockets.

Megumi took her leave, beginning to slowly skip down the mountain. She turned her head, a smile still on her lips. "Hey, Tomoki.. I think you should join a guild. You're good at your magic."

Tomoki's face turned scarlet and he bowed, "Thank you Megumi! I hope to see you in the future!"


End file.
